


Awake My Soul

by BrokenApeiron, Princess_Kurenai



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Noctis arriva in un nuovo mondo, evocato dalla Dea Materia per combattere Spiritus e chiudere le Torsions. Trova un gruppo alquanto variegato ad attenderlo e a spiegargli ciò che accade.





	Awake My Soul

 Quando il caos aveva iniziato a minacciare i mondi, Cosmos aveva deciso di intervenire. Richiamati i guerrieri dallo spirito più splendente, aveva scatenato una guerra contro il suo rivale di innumerevoli Cicli.  
Aveva strappato gli uomini giusti dalle loro battaglie, solo per dar loro una spirale di dolore e guerra infinita.

Cosmos aveva deciso così di creare uno spazio in cui premiare, finalmente, i valorosi che avevano sacrificato la loro essenza per la sua battaglia.  
Aveva incaricato Materia di creare una landa sospesa tra il tempo e lo spazio, creata dai ricordi di coloro che l'avrebbero abitata: i combattenti che tanto fedelmente avevano servito la Dea dell'Ordine.  
Un luogo di pace e di riposo, che però Spiritus aveva corrotto ugualmente. La pace promessa ai leali di Cosmos sarebbe svanita in un'eterna distruzione. Non poteva permetterlo.  
Così, ancora una volta, decise di chiamare gli eroi che avevano aiutato la sua patrona...

All'inizio quei guerrieri non si resero neanche conto del richiamo della Dea dell'Armonia. Un momento prima erano impegnati nella loro terra, protagonisti di battaglie o attimi di pace e quotidianità, l'attimo dopo invece il loro mondo era scomparso, lasciando posto a una landa per alcuni tanto sconosciuta quanto familiare per altri.

Il motivo di quella convocazione era ancora oscuro, e i sentimenti che iniziarono sin da subito ad animare gli eroi passavano rapidamente dalla curiosità alla confusione, per poi mutare lentamente anche in rabbia e preoccupazione per i mondi che avevano lasciato alle loro spalle. Chi non aveva mai visitato quelle lande sentiva infatti il bisogno di una risposta che rendesse la propria presenza in quel mondo giustificata e non un tiro mancino del destino.

Erano infatti quelli i pensieri di Noctis Lucis Caelum quando aprì gli occhi in quella terra a lui sconosciuta. Solo un istante prima stava mangiando uno dei suoi piatti preferiti, cucinati appositamente per lui da Ignis, e quello dopo si trovava in quel luogo a lui sconosciuto, diverso da ogni città e localita da lui visitata ad Eos. Ma, soprattutto, era senza i suoi amici.

Intorno a lui si allargava una distesa d'erba scossa da un vento impercettibile. Pochi erano i suoni che si percepivano, tranne un lontano rombo. Non ci mise molto a tremare la terra, lo spuntare di un gigantesco mostro dalla bocca piena di denti affilati e mille tentacoli e mille occhi. L'animale esalò un alito più che fetido e gli ringhiò contro con fare aggressivo.

Noctis venne investito da quel fetore che gli fece storcere il naso e bruciare gli occhi per il fastidio, sentì addirittura le gambe farsi improvvisamente deboli ma, puntando con più decisione i piedi per terra, riprese subito possesso del suo corpo. Portò una mano al volto, coprendo naso e bocca come per proteggersi da quell'odore nauseabondo, e con l'altra richiamò dal suo armiger una delle sue armi preferite.

Il peso familiare della sua spada gli donò un po' di coraggio e forza, costringendolo a mettere momentaneamente da parte le domande riguardanti i suoi amici. La sua priorità in quegli istanti era uscire vivo dallo scontro contro quel mostro, e non sarebbe stato semplice senza il supporto degli altri.

Proprio quando il Molboro stava per gustarsi il suo pranzo, ignaro del destino che forse gli avrebbe riservato quella spada, le sue fauci si chiusero sotto il colpo di una grossa spada pesante, che lo schiacciò fino a fargli schiantare il muso a terra. Un uomo spuntò tra i tentacoli e gli occhietti chiusi del Molboro, il volto serio e nascosto da un paio di occhiali da sole, un lungo kimono rosso che lo avvolgeva quasi completamente.

"Finiscilo, ragazzo."

Esclamò una voce profonda, concitata ma senza neppure mettere fretta. L'uomo sollevò il filo della spada, lasciando libera la visuale al giovane. 

Il ragazzo, nonostante lo stupore, non esitò e trattenendo il respiro attaccò il mostro per infliggergli il colpo finale. La lama della sua arma tagliò con facilità la carne del Molboro, strappandogli un verso inumano di dolore. Si contorse solo per qualche momento poi, lentamente, i suoi movimenti iniziarono ad arrestarsi.  
Il fetore rimase ancora ben presente e pesante nell'aria, ma Noctis riuscì in qualche modo a ignorarlo, rivolgendo subito le sue attenzioni verso quell'uomo sconosciuto.  
Non lo aveva mai visto prima e non era certo di doverlo considerare un amico, per quel motivo continuò a tenere ben stretta in mano la sua spada.

L'uomo scese dal mostro sconfitto, calpestando nuovamente l'erba scossa in quella maniera così innaturale.  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo al più giovane, e lo squadrò da dietro gli occhiali scuri. Aveva gli occhi marroni, e una lunga cicatrice gli attraversava l'occhio destro, chiuso.  
Sollevò il kimono per mettere a riposo il braccio, poggiandolo sopra la cintura che impediva al tessuto pesante di scivolare. Si mise lo spadone sulla spalla, e lo analizzò ancora in silenzio.

"Se sei appena arrivato, vieni con me. Ti porerò dagli altri."

Commentò solo, dandogli le spalle per mettersi in cammino.

"Dove?"

Esclamò subito in risposta. Cercando di non mostrarsi troppo confuso e anche stizzito dall'atteggiamento di quell'uomo. Non ritirò la sua arma, mostrandosi sempre pronto ad attaccare e nel caso anche a difendersi.

"Che luogo è questo? E chi sono gli altri?"

Insistette con tono più deciso.

L'altro lo ignorò completamente, prendendo a camminare in direzione di una collina poco lontana. Solo alla sua terza frase lasciò un lieve sospiro, e senza girarsi alzò la voce profonda per farsi sentire.

"È un posto a cui nessuno di noi appartiene. Tranne me, forse. E per tornare dai tuoi amici, nel tuo mondo... dovrai lottare per forze più grandi di te."

Rispose soltanto, enigmatico. Glielo avevano detto che era spesso misterioso, e questa cosa di sé non gli dispiaceva in effetti.

"Gli altri, sono come te. Relitti di altri mondi. Che vogliono tornare a casa."

Noctis ascoltò attentamente quelle parole, incerto se credere o meno alle affermazioni di quell'uomo tanto misterioso. Non aveva infatti prove per poter giudicare, ma ciò che aveva detto aveva senso: se voleva tornare dai suoi amici doveva fare qualcosa.

Si morse le labbra incamminandosi per raggiungere l'altro. Non poteva restare lì fermo ad attendere, ed era anche consapevole che seguire quell'uomo poteva rivelarsi altrettanto rischioso, ma doveva sapere.

"D'accordo. Andiamo"

Dichiarò, pronto però a tenere sempre gli occhi aperti.

L'uomo sorrise appena dietro il collo alto e lo portò silenziosamente verso un posto che sembrava conoscere solo lui. Ogni tanto dei mostri si affacciavano dietro dei massi, guardandoli incuriositi e anche con cattiveria, certe volte. L'adulto ricambiò l'occhiataccia e continuò a camminare.

"Sono aggressivi da quando sono arrivate quelle... cose. Quei varchi che stiamo cercando di chiudere."

"Varchi?"

Ripeté Noctis, cercando di comprendere un po' di più la natura di quel mondo. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se anche lì esista la Piaga delle Stelle, se la notte si riempie di Daemon come ad Eos.  
Deve raccogliere più informazioni possibili e poi decidere se fidarsi o meno.

 L'altro fece un lieve sospiro. Doveva spiegare tutto a quel nuovo arrivato? Preferiva che se ne occupassero gli altri, forse. Però gli dispiaceva un poco, lasciarlo così nella totale ignoranza.

  
"Torsions, le chiama un animale peloso. Dice che vogliono scardinare questo luogo di pace. Siamo stati tutti chiamati per proteggere questo paradiso."

Commentò con voce quasi piatta, scuotendo piano la testa. Poco lontano erano seduti dei giovani, più vicini a Noctis come età che non alla sua guida.

  


Quel piccolo gruppetto non poté non attirare le attenioni del giovane, quasi speranzoso di incontrare qualche viso conosciuto, ma sfortunatamente incrociò solo dei volti mai visti prima.

Si chiese se anche quelle altre persone fossero state strappate al loro mondo come era successo a lui, e se magari uno di quelli avrebbe parlato in modo meno criptico e più deciso, visto che quell'uomo che lo stava accompagnando non sembrava incline al dialogo tanto quanto Noctis aveva bisogno di spiegazioni.

Una ragazza sedeva a terra, i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda alta. Vicino a lei, un uomo alto e in armatura blu li guardò arrivare, e si avvicinò mettendosi tra il gruppetto e i nuovi arrivati.

"Auron. Chi è costui?"

Chiese con voce sicura, lievemente sulla difensiva. La ragazza alzò la testa, insieme ad un bambino in una piccola corazza rossa e un gran pennacchio sulla testa. Poco lontano un altro giovane con una coda pelosa e gialla li guardava curioso.  
Auron arrivò di fianco al guerriero e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Un nuovo ragazzo."

Disse solo, andando verso il gruppetto che li attendeva pieni di domande. L'uomo scosse la testa e sospirò, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso Noctis.

"Benvenuto, allora. Noi siamo l'esercito di Cosmos."

Noctis li osservò uno ad uno, mostrandosi palesemente incuriosito da quello strano gruppo. I loro volti non risvegliavano in lui nessun ricordo e non era neanche certo che fossero del tutto umani. Erano curiosi e sorpresi tanto quanto lui e, forse, solo per quel motivo si sentì quasi più rassicurato e incline a fidarsi del suo istinto che gli diceva che quelle persone non avevano intenzioni cattive.

"... grazie"

Li ringrazio aggrottanto le sopracciglia per poi aggiungere un: "Esercito di Cosmos?"

I presenti si scambiarono degli sguardi tra loro e fu proprio il ragazzo dalla curiosa coda gialla a rivolgergli un ampio sorriso.

"Qui qualcuno dovrà spiegargli tutto"

Commentò infatti con tono divertito.

La donna che sedeva sull'erba si alzò in piedi, pulendosi le calze lunghe e colorate che le coprivano le gambe sottili.  
Si avvicinò all'uomo con le mani vicino alla bocca, come se cercasse di approcciarsi con gentilezza, con calma, per rassicurarlo.

"Posso farlo io se ti farà piacere. Io sono Terra."

Disse lei con un sorriso. Auron fece la stessa espressione da dietro al collo alto, ma non si fece vedere.

L'uomo la guardò rimanendo fermo e in silenzio per qualche momento. Sembrava stesse soppesando le parole della giovane donna poi, annuendo, si fece di lato lasciandole in quel modo carta bianca.

Tra tutti, Terra era forse la più adatta per quel genere di compito, infatti anche lo stesso Noctis si sentì quasi rassicurato dalla sola vista della donna. Era elegante e i suoi movimenti ispiravano gentilezza e fiducia. Gli ricordava un po' Lunafreya, ma cercò subito di allontanare quel pensiero.

"Noctis..."

Si presentò.

Lei gli fece un sorriso gentile. Era pacato, e non orgoglioso e regale come quello di Luna.  
Annuì e si sedette nuovamente vicino a lui.

"Noi tutti abbiamo lottato per Cosmos tempo fa. È la Dea dell'ordine, è colei che tiene tutto in equilibrio."

Parlava piano, Terra. Scandendo bene le parole, senza usarne troppe.

"Ma ora è stata qualcun altro a chiamarci. Materia, una sua emissaria. Pare che Cosmos avesse creato questo posto per noi, per permetterci di riposare dopo che la nostra vita fosse giunta al termine."

Carezzò l'erba con le dita, lentamente.

"Ma sono apparse delle falle che rischiano di distruggere questo posto. E di conseguenza anche l'operato di Cosmos. Siamo stati nuovamente chiamati, noi portatori della luce... per difendere l'ordine."

Noctis sbatté più volte gli occhi quando la giovane donna finì di parlare. Non sentì il bisogno di dubitare delle parole di Terra perché nel suo tono dolce ma conciso aveva avvertito tutta la sua sincerità e l'innocenza. Non vi era traccia di menzogna, tuttavia c'erano ugualmente dei punti che il giovane continuava a non comprendere del tutto.

"Ricapitolando... avete combattutto per questa divinità tempo fa, e questo luogo è stato creato da una Cosmos per farvi riposare quando..."

Esitò, incerto se usare o meno la parola 'morti', ma umettandosi le labbra decise di continuare ugualmente a parlare.

"Beh... quando arriverà il momento giusto. Quindi... voi tutti vi siete già incontrati. Avete già combattuto insieme... ma io che centro in tutto questo?"

Lo guardò uno ad uno, cercando una risposta nei loro sguardi. 

Gli altri lo guardarono curiosi. Nessuno seppe rispondere sul momento, tranne il ragazzino con l'armatura rossa e i capelli color zenzero.

"Anche tu possiedi la luce. Materia ti deve aver chiamato per questo, perché anche tu fai parte della grande partita tra Dei."

Il giovane non poté non annuire pensieroso. Non era estraneo al concetto di 'luce' e 'prescelto', era un qualcosa che faceva parte della sua esistenza sin dalla sua infanzia.

"Non so se dire 'che fortuna' o meno..."

Commentò infatti con tono basso, strappando un sorrisetto al ragazzo con la coda gialla.

"Se sei stato scelto è positivo, no? Significa che Materia ha visto che potrai autarci a vincere questa battaglia"

Ad ogni parola, la sua coda si muoveva lentamente. Era quasi ipnotica, tanto quanto il quieto ondeggiare dell'erba attorno al gruppetto.

Terra annuì confermando le parole del giovane.

"Gidane ha ragione. Tu puoi aiutarci. Se sei qui, è per certo così."

Disse lei, e anche il giovane ragazzino annuì.

"Allora... benvenuto tra noi, Noctis."

Disse il quasi bambino.

"Io sono Luneth. Ma mi chiamano tutti Cavalier Cipolla."

Noctis inarcò un sopracciglio nel sentire quel nome, ma annuì.

"Come già ha detto Terra, io sono Gidane! Mentre la tua 'guida' è Auron"

Proseguì Gidane, senza smettere di sorridere e di muovere la coda, indicando con un gesto l'uomo con il kimono rosso e gli occhiali da sole. 

L'uomo, sentendosi interpellato, borbottò da poco lontano, senza neanche girarsi.

"Avete fatto amicizia, vedo."

Commentò solo, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Luneth.

"È un po' vecchio dentro."

"Però se è qui è 'pieno di luce'!"

Aggiunse Gidane, con un tono allegro, cercando palesemente di tenere alto l'umore di quel gruppo. Era un atteggiamento apprezzato un po' da tutti perché per quanto l'atmosfera fosse leggera, il fatto di trovarsi in quel luogo, con una battaglia in procinto di iniziare, non era del tutto fonte di gioia e sicurezza.

Terra si coprì la bocca con una mano. Il Cavalier Cipolla si affiancò al giovane con la coda.

"Fosse solo lui vecchio dentro... parliamo del Guerriero della Luce?"

Chiese sbuffando.

"Serioso e sempre ligio a tutto. Non che mi spiaccia, ma..."

Gidane alzò le spalle, sempre senza smettere di sorridere.

"Ma è fatto così, e così dobbiamo tenercelo"

Finì lui per Luneth.

Noctis non poté fare a meno di osservare quella piccola scenetta. Avevano tutti caratteri contrastanti e diversi tra loro, ma sembrava al tempo stesso un gruppo molto unito.

 Terra lo guardò e sorrise ancora, aprendo le mani in sua direzione.

"Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa d'altro? O vuoi fare il giro dell'accampamento? Ci spostiamo in continuazione ma ogni tanto ci fermiamo per riposare. Tuttavia non siamo tutti molto bravi a stare fuori..."

Mormorò, mentre in lontananza qualcuno si lamentava dell'assenza di un hotel.

"Voglio... solo sapere come tornare a casa"

La voce uscì dalla sua bocca lentamente. Aveva ricevuto molte informazioni e la confusione non se ne era andata del tutto. Aveva davvero tante domande, anche riguardo ai mondi di provenienza di quei guerrieri, ma furono quelle le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare dopo aver guardato, ancora i visi dei suoi 'nuovi compagni' d'avventura. Perché, esattamente come lui, era certo che anche loro avessero come ultimo fine il ritorno a casa, dalle persone che avevano abbandonato.

 Un ragazzo biondo, muscoloso ma sottile, si avvicinò a lui e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, un sorriso mesto sul volto.

"Per me è la seconda volta. Sono stato portato in un altro mondo e volevo solo andare a casa. Alla fine ho capito che era giusto rimanere a combattere su Spira. E non volevo più andarmene. Non dico che qui sarà uguale, ma credo che dovremmo combattere per ciò che è giusto. E questa è una battaglia giusta. Una volta finito, andremo a casa."

Noctis annuì un po' incerto. Le parole di quel ragazzo continuavano a confonderlo, ma rendevano ben chiaro l'obiettivo di tutti: il tornare a casa.

"Lui è Tidus! Lui e Auron si conoscono da parecchio tempo"

Si intromise Gidane, facendo le presentazioni senza che venissero effettivamente richieste. Sembrava quasi voler tenere alto l'umore del gruppo ad ogni costo, e Noctis non poté non associarlo al suo migliore amico. Era quasi piacevole poter notare quelle piccole somiglianze, gli stessi traguardi, anche in un gruppo così stranamente assortito.

 Tidus annuì e si avvicinò per dare il cinque a Gidane.

"Sì. Imparerai in fretta i nomi di tutti. E ogni giorno arrivano nuovi guerrieri, sai? Magari troveremo anche qualcun altro che conosci."

Continuò Tidus stringendo il ragazzo scimmia, ridendo.  
Terra annuì.

"È vero. Ieri è arrivata una amica di Cecil, quella ragazza."

Disse Terra indicando una giovane con i capelli verdi e mossi.

 "Potrei... trovare i miei amici qui?"

Domandò Noctis senza nascondere un vago tono speranzoso. Avrebbe voluto evitare di mostrarsi così coinvolto, quasi _debole_ senza la costante e rassicurante presenza dei suoi tre amici. Ma non poteva farne a meno.

"Non possiamo escluderlo"

Ridacchiò Gidane, lasciandosi abbracciare da Tidus, come se fosse ormai abituato a quella sorta di fisicità, aggiungendo poi un: "Iniziamo il giro turistico?", che ricevette subito un cenno di conferma da parte dell'altro ragazzo.

 "Magari ci mostri anche come combatti. Sei un guerriero anche tu ovviamente, vero?"

Continuò di nuovo Tidus, per poi aprire le braccia e mostrargli le tende poco lontane.

"Siamo obbligati a riposare qui. Per fortuna quasi tutti abbiamo esperienza di campeggio, in un modo o nell'altro. Ci sistemiamo vicino alle Torsions e ci prepariamo per la battaglia."

Un cavaliere molto femminile, con un'armatura bianca e i capelli di una sfumatura bluastra si avvicinò, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"Nuovo arrivato, ricorda che non affrontiamo solo mostri. Certe volte dobbiamo affrontare noi stessi. E altre volte, coloro che odiamo di più e che ci hanno messo in difficoltà nel nostro mondo di provenienza."

Quell'affermazione fece bloccare Noctis per un momento. Era abbastanza chiaro il concetto dell'affrontare mostri e nemici, ma... l'affrontare "sé stessi" era ben diverso. Non credeva di aver mai affrontato una situazione simile.

"Cosa... intendi dire con _noi stessi_?"

Il Cavalier Cipolla alzò le mani, cercando di spiegare il concetto in maniera semplice.

"Le Torsions ogni tanto creano delle nostre versioni cristalline. Le chiamamo Manikin. Sono abili copie, ma senza cuore, o anima. Vivono solo per combatterci."

L'uomo in armatura bianca annuì, convinto.

"Quindi conoscerci a vicenda anche in combattimento è una buona cosa. Per imparare a combattere i Manikin."

Il ragazzo annuì, certo di aver compreso quasi tutto. Sinceramente, preferiva la pratica alla teoria e di conseguenza si sarebbe tolto ogni dubbio solo in combattimento.

"Quindi... viviamo qui per ora? In campeggio?"

 "Bartz si è sempre mosso in groppa al suo Chocobo, e ci ha insegnato a sistemare le provviste e le tende. Ma molti di noi non se ne sono mai occupati. Tu ne sai qualcosa?"

Chiese Gidane, prima di fare un cenno al cavaliere che si allontanò verso una delle tende allestite.

"Beh... sì. Diciamo che ultimamente passo più tempo in campeggio che nel letto di un hotel"

Rispose Noctis, guardandosi attorno e trovando impossibile non sorridere e aggiungere un: "Di certo questo posto piacerebbe a Gladio. Lui è... un vero patito di campeggio". 

"Potrai parlarmi dei tuoi amici, se lo desideri."

Disse il cavaliere che era tornato con un piccolo amuleto.  
Glielo porse, con un sorriso gentile.

"Io sono Cecil. Questo ti aiuterà. Ne ho uno in più, e potrebbe servirti per combattere." 

Noctis osservò l'amuleto con curiosità prima di annuire e metterlo in una tasca all'interno della sua giacca. Non era la prima volta che prendeva con sé uno strumento simile, ma era sicuramente il primo di quel genere.

"Grazie... io sono Noctis"

Si presentò a sua volta.

Cecil gli sorrise, poi si avvicinò ancora a lui un po' di più.

"Ti chiedo... So che non posso chiederti questa cosa. Lui è un nemico... ma non ha più senso che combatta per l'altra fazione. Se posso domandartelo... tratta bene mio fratello."

Sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi, prima di allontanarsi mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.

Noctis inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, assumendo un'espressione sorpresa. Elaborò quella richiesta con la massima serietà, chiedendosi come si sarebbe comportato lui stesso dinanzi ad una situazione simile.

"S-si... lo farò"

Rispose annuendo come per rassicurare ulteriormente Cecil, cercando poi di cambiare repentinamente discorso, come se temesse che l'aria di quello strano campeggio potesse improvvisamente diventare più pesante.

"Generalmente... cosa fate quando non si combatte? Aspettate e basta o... non lo so. Pescate? Andate a caccia?"

Gidane ridacchiò per la sua domanda.

"Questo è un luogo creato per i morti: i nostri corpi non sentono il bisogno di mangiare! Ma ammetto che vorrei farlo, anche solo il gesto mi farebbe sentire appagato!"

"Fatto per i morti?! Ma io avevo fame!"

Commenta da poco lontano Tidus, e Bartz rise alle sue parole.

"Più che altro qui ci sono solo bestie selvagge. A meno che tu non voglia mangiarti uno di quelli..."

Disse Cecil, indicando un Goblin e una sfera di fiamme che bisticciavano in lontananza.

"Di norma ci muoviamo per continuare a combattere. Siamo stati evocati per questo, in fin dei conti. Ma capisco il tuo bisogno."

Lo consolò ancora Terra.

Noctis scosse il capo.

  
"No no! Non è un problema! Volevo solo capire... come comportarmi. Tra una battaglia e l'altra, intendo".

Rispose scrollando le spalle, come se il mangiare fosse una cosa di poco conto. In fin dei conti... li potevano anche essere tutti vegetariani e lui le verdure proprio non riusciva a sopportarle.

Un Moguri si avvicinò poco lontano al Guerriero della Luce, che annuì e si avvicinò al gruppetto.

"È arrivato un altro possessore della Luce. Ma non riusciamo a capire dove. La sua forza era forte fino a un attimo fa, vicina, e ora sembra sparita. Si deve essere allontanato."

Scrutò l'orizzonte, prima di scuotere la testa.

"È difficile recuperarvi tutti appena arrivati. Lo troveremo."

"... un momento! Quello è un Moguri?!"

Esclamò Noctis spezzando per un momento l'atmosfera del gruppo con la sua incredulità. Non ne aveva mai visto uno "vivo". Nel suo mondo erano estinti e... sembrava così morbido.

"Uh? Sì, non ne hai mai visto uno?"

Indagò Gidane, e il ragazzo cercò di ritrovare subito il suo contegno.

"No. Non fal vivo"

Ammise imbarazzato, proseguendo poi con un più serio: "Quindi... che si fa? Si forma una squadra di ricerca per recuperare questo nuovo guerriero?"

Terra lo sentì e recuperò in un momento, correndo poi verso Noctis con il Moguri tra le mani.

"Devi toccarlo! È pacioccosissimo!"

Gridò lei, lasciandogli il Moguri che si lamentava debolmente.

"Kupò! Ma ti paiono questi i modi?"

Il ragazzo esitò, cercando di tenerlo tra le braccia senza infastidirlo.

"Mi... dispiace..."

Era davvero morbido e vivo. Era come tenere in braccio un pulcino di chocobo.

Quello borbottò, ma poi si lasciò carezzare tranquillo.

"Riposatevi. Troveremo quel guerriero più avanti. Intanto dovete prepararvi per le Torsions più vicine, kupò."

Disse ancora il Moguri, agitando il pon pon rosso.

"Torsions".

Ripeté Noctis, seguendo con lo sguardo il pon pon rosso, tentando poi di tornare alla realtà. Auron gli aveva già spiegato che cosa fossero, anche se in modo un po' criptico, quindi non aveva bisogno di porre altre domande se non un:

"Quando iniziamo?"

Era pronto a combattere, perché prima sistemavano quelle cose, prima sarebbe tornato a casa.


End file.
